surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Surreal Memes Wiki:Rules
We have rules to keep the wiki safe and improve it. The rules are created by all admins of the wiki. 1. All content on pages must be fully surreal. If you want to add non-surreal content, add it on a blog post, discussion post, your userpage, or a message. Comments do not need to be surreal but it is preferred. 2. Do not create a page if its subject is not in any surreal memes or never will be. These pages are known as non-canon, and if you want to create them there's a wiki just for them. 3. As this is the surreal memes wiki, normeism (acting like a normie, posting normie memes) is highly discouraged. It will not result in a scronch (block), but it will probably get admins more against you. 4. ''The Void, Meme Man and Orang are banned when not used creatively. Please use them creatively or use some actual surrealism. Not recommended * Color Overload, if it isn't in a surreal meme * Un-surreal ''d r i l l b o y e s, like Drill Man from Mega Man 4 * Dat Boi memes * Fanfiction * Micheal P screaming as a surreal meme * Noggin Clontith memes * Any surreal meme with profanity. Still allowed if not very offensive. Banned * Inappropriate memes * Pepe, if it is a hate symbol * Other normie memes, unless used in a surreal manner, such as The Normie Memes in Surreal Reich 4. As of the FANDOM Guidelines. You have to be 13 Years of age or older to register a FANDOM account, If you are Under the Limit, You can view the wiki as a guest. 5. Pages have an 8 category limit, unless they're very important pages (like the Meme Man page.) If you see a less important page with more than 8 categories, you should help by removing less important ones. This way, the pages will be nicer and not clogged up with unimportant categories. 6. Do not add a heading or any navboxes at the top or the very top of an article. 7. Do not chain mail, it will result in a instant scronch without warnings. 8. Do not spam categories, edits, posts, and so on in order to earn more achievements. Any spamming to get achievements may result in a scronch. 9. Please add and share your knowledge, if you have any problems, leave a message on one of our admin's talk page. 10. Do not request personal information and do not give out the personal information of someone else against their will. This is considered doxxing. 11. Create an account with an appropriate username. If your username is inappropriate, you will be forced to change your username or create a new account. 12. Don't edit other people's userpages unless you have their permission. The only exception is if you are removing vandalism from their userpages. 13. Be free of spamming, because spamming is annoying, and it will also flood the wiki. If you initiate or participate in a spam attack, You will be perma-scronched and reported to your ISP when caught. 14. Harassing other users is NOT acceptable. Remember, Nobody likes a bully. 15. We have no tolerance for trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment. Please be aware that this is not a chan site. 16. We also have no tolerance for vandals, any form of vandalism results in being warned or blocked. 17. If you see a troll or a vandal, report them to a Administrator and leave them alone. Do not engage in any flame war, you'll be only fueling the desire to cause problems. 18. Creating a second account to evade a block or demotion is forbidden, and will result in your second account receiving a block twice as long as your first account's block. If you create a third account for the same purpose, that account will receive a block twice as long as your second account, and so on. 19. Do not use an alternate account to vandalize, rig polls, confuse other users or cause any sort of disruption. 20. No harassment, bullying or discrimination; no making fun of people for their race, religion, identity, disorders or appearance. 21. Reasons for deleted comments are: bullying and harassing users, drastic and offensive content, pornography, doxxing, the comment being nonsensical and irrelevant or containing lies/unreliable propaganda. 22. Swearing in the comment section, however is allowed as long as it's not used to offend other users. 23. Comments should be relevant to an article. 24. Earning rights are not always easy. To earn it, you must ask one of the bureaucrats in his/her talk page and not to promote instantly. * To be a , you must have at least 50 edits overall, and 25 main space edits. You must also have a trustworthiness rating over . * To be a and/or , you must have at least 150 edits overall, and 50 main space edits. You must also have a trustworthiness rating over . * To be a , you must have at least 300 edits overall, and 100 main space edits. You must also have a trustworthiness rating over . * To be an , you must have 500 edits overall, and 150 main space edits. You must also have a trustworthiness rating over . * To be an , you must have 1,000 edits overall, and 400 main space edits. You must also have a trustworthiness rating over . 25. Abusing the powers can cause a demotion. This is also the case if they don't follow the rules above. 26. Don't be inactive, if you stay inactive for more than 6 months then you may be demoted. 27. Don't mark the long or high-quality pages as stubs, needing rewrites, etc. This may result in demotion. 28. Don't delete the main page of the wiki. If you do it, then you will be demoted. 29. If you're also an admin, don't make fun of other admins on the wiki. 30. As an admin, encouraging other users to break any of the rules may result in a demotion or scronching. 31. If you break the rules very frequently, admins have the right to scronch you for as long as they feel is necessary. 32. If you are an admin, you can only block a user if you have a valid reason. (Hint: "Replacing a comma with a newline" is not valid.) Blocking users for unfair reasons in considered abuse of given powers. 33. If you block a user, make the length of the user's block reasonable. Continuously giving users out-of-proportion block times may cause your demotion. 34. No inappropriate content allowed, such as nudity and sexual content. Inappropriate content results in an instant block without warnings. Also do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know.) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. 47. If you do not understand how to use a piece of equipment, ask the instructor for help. Approaching infinity: You must rëalisZe the truth. Consequences for Breaking the Rules Category:Miscellaneous Category:Community Category:IMPORTANT